Bikini Season
by melodrama-bank
Summary: I followed his gaze only to find that my tank top drooped quite a bit down the front than it usually did, exposing too much of my bright lime green bra and an ample amount of cleavage. I'm so blaming Caitlyn for this. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I have been out of commission for the last little while but I have returned with this. I am looking for a beta reader for this story so if you are available let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Camp Rock except for this plot.**

**

* * *

**

Synopsis:

Mitchie Torres was anything but beautiful. She had bad acne, was overweight, and barely had any friends. Her auditions into Camp Rock might have went well, but her experiences there were an overall bust, that is until next year's bikini season. Things were going to get quite interesting.

* * *

_Prologue_

"Oops, my bad..."

The worst part of it all, is that she didn't have any friends. No one was there in the mess hall to stick up for Mitchie Torres when Tess Tyler "accidentally" spilt her soda all over her.

You see, Mitchie didn't come here on her own free will. Nope, Camp Rock was her mother's idea. Connie Torres always loved to be involved any way she could with her daughter. Overhearing her sing a couple times in the shower and hearing her in her room, she decided to sign her up for THE summer camp of all summer camps. I bet she thought Mitchie was going to be the new Beyonce, or something. As endearing as she was, it just turned out to be a nightmare. This was the epitome of every girl's worst fears coming true, where all the kings and queens met annually to remind everyone of their place in terms of social status. If you break the rules, there's no hope for you. Or if you don't have rich mommies and daddies, there is still no hope for you. Or in Mitchie's case, if you don't look like a greek god or goddess, you were just plain shit out of luck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I get you dirty? Well think of it as a favour, now you have an excuse to go shower," You could mostly hear snickers from the audience. Lots were in awe that someone would be that cruel and lots chose to just ignore it since it was pretty common.

That was Tess Tyler for you. Queen B of the whole upper crust society, putting the weak in their place.

So how else was Mitchie going to react? She could feel herself starting to cry.

"I hope you're happy," With that, she fled the scene of the crime, trying to run as fast as she could before her asthma started to kick in, trying to block out the "Run Free Willie" 's or "Watch out for Titanic" 's.

Life just sucked. Never had she felt like she was at an all time low like this. Sure Tess, had been mean before, but she had never done anything like this, so public, so humiliating.

"Mitchie! Wait!" Cue the bunk mate to save the day. "Mitchie, are you alright?"

Caityln Geller, what would she do without her, honestly. Caitlyn had the chance to become part of the upper social class scene but she declined to hang out with her. And Mitchie? She was just as shocked too. Who in their right mind would sacrifice their overall wellbeing and dignity to hang out with a nobody like Mitchie? Oh wait, a human being.

All Mitchie could do was sob while walking back to their cabin. She didn't even have a chance to eat supper but then again, who would have an appetite after that.

She went to go start the shower and "do the world a favour".

"Ugh, that girl needs a serious ass whooping. I can't believe no one ever has the guts to stand up to her. She doesn't even take a word I say seriously either. Rotten trash," Caityln started pacing around the bunks. "Let's just go and confront her tomorrow Mitchie. Me and you,"

"Not so sure I want to do that. Nothing will get solved and I'll just get hated on even more. Ahhh! I can't wait for this week to be over. I'm leaving the earliest chance I get. I hope I don't have to try too hard to wash this soda off. My acne is only going to get worse if I scrub at it,"

It was horrible, both the acne and the public snub. It all hurt. Her face was way too sensitive and her acne even more so. She wasn't even sure if there was a cure for hers at all because it looked more like a disease. Well, that's what all the other kids told her.

After her shower, it was quite dark outside and maybe Mitchie decided she was just a little hungry. Caityln offered to accompany her to the main kitchen but Mitchie declined. She felt bad that she was dragging Caityln into her mess and didn't want to be a pest. Besides, she didn't want her to get publicly humiliated along with her.

On her way there, she heard a few people talking in the distance and it seemed like they were headed her way. Mitchie quickly went off to the side behind a small bunch of tall trees. She didn't want to take the chance of a repeat.

"Dude, you should tell your girlfriend to calm her shit. That poor girl in the mess hall!"

_Are they talking about me?_ Mitchie tried to listen attentively and peak out to see who it was. She saw three figures but she couldn't tell who they were for it was really dark.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. I've never seen her do that before,"

"Shane, are you blind? She's always mean!"

"Yeah, superficial bitch. I don't know how you're going out with her anyways,"

_Well praise the Lord Almighty! Someone actually sees the real Tess Tyler._

"Guys, just chill. I'm sure it's just a one time thing... Ok, maybe times four... ok actually seven but she's not that bad. At least not to me,"

"He's blind,"

"Yep, officially blind,"

_Note to self. Shane Grey = blind._

"Hey, easy. Maybe the other girl was bullying her. She's just probably jealous and giving her a hard time. Not everyone can date Shane Grey you know,"

"Shane, come on. I mean, I know I called you blind but I didn't mean it. Now, I kind of think you are..."

The voices kept getting softer and fading in the distance while the brunette's anger kept on rising.

_Me? Jealous of that barbie?_

_Ok maybe just a little._

_But Shane?_

_Oh please, give me a break!_

_One more week, Mitchie. Just tough it out._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

_Mitchie's POV_

It was the car ride home and I just couldn't focus on anything my mom was telling me about her catering business. Every now and then I'd toss out a few "Oh, really?" 's, "Oh, neat!" 's, and "Uh huh" 's. All I could think about was camp rock and how much I hated it. More like camp nightmare times a bajillion.

"You've been awfully quiet, Mitchie. Is something the matter?"

I was very close with my mom, Connie Torres. I usually told her everything. However, I never had to deal with this before. I was really going to break her heart and make her worry.

"It's just..." I was struggling to find the right words to say.

"You didn't like camp rock?" She prodded.

"Well, it's just... I didn't exactly have an easy time fitting in," There, that wasn't so bad. Good fix, Mitchie.

"Oh, sweetheart. You mean, you didn't make any friends?"

Please, I'm not THAT pathetic. "No, I made some new ones this year, but not all my friends from last year came back," I should have taken the hint too.

"That's not so you not get along with any of the other boys and girls?"

Great, she probably thinks I'm a loser.

"Mom, you can only make friends with so many people who don't think they are better than you and who don't like you because you don't have the latest outfits by Chanel," Sad, but very true.

I went on a little more but left out the more nasty details about the mean girls and player guys. She didn't need to know everything that went on otherwise I don't think she'd let me go back. And that this point, I didn't really care if I did or not. This year was beyond anything I could imagine.

Suddenly, I unfortunately remembered the incident in the mess hall. Very pleasant.

No one ever stood up to Tess Tyler and her royal band of fake phony friends. She was the beautiful princess of Camp Rock and compared to her, I was nothing but the nuisance gum underneath her Prada shoe. It was clear that, to her and her stupid followers, you couldn't amount to anything if you didn't date the jock football player or have a rich mommy and daddy. Total garbage.

"Well I'm glad you're not like those other girls honey. I love you just the way you are,"

My mom really was caring and I loved her to death, but I couldn't agree one hundred percent on that statement. I didn't like myself at the moment and it was the majority of Camp Rock's population's fault.

"So, any cute boys this year at camp, Mitchie?"

Oh gosh, I felt a blush coming on. "Ehn, maybe a few. Why?"

"Oh you know... I'm just curious. And i'm not oblivious to everything that teenagers are doing these days. Especially at camp with limited supervision,"

"Mom! Come on, that's embarrassing. You don't think I do that stuff, do you?"

Yup, my face was red and I was about to have this awkward conversation with my mom...

Awesome.

And seriously, do you think boys would even like me? Even come near me? I was pretty much the fattest one there, aside from some of the guys and you could barely see my face because my acne was horrible.

"Well, you never know darling. You are at that age and point in life where I can't be there to watch everything you do," I could tell she wanted to have "the talk" with me, but I definitely wasn't having it.

"I appreciate it mom but I'm not ready for the rest of this conversation..." I tried to sound as understanding and be as nice as I could about it.

"Alright sweety, I won't press you... Yet. But I really want to know, any potentials?"

I really wish I had my pillow.

"MOM!"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Mitchie, I'll meet you at the mess hall in five. I forgot my dance shoes,"_

_"Ok Caitlyn, I'll save you a spo-"_

_Before I could even finish my sentence, I came into contact with a hard body while talking backwards._

_"Ahh! My shirt!"_

_Oh shit._

_"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I turned around and mentally slap myself._

_You would accidentally walk into Shane Grey and make him spill his drink... all over his white Lacoste polo shirt._

_Good one._

_"Damnit, my shirt is ruined!"_

_He was beyond furious and all I could do was hope that if I spit out enough apologies then maybe I could diffuse the situation._

_Yeah... no._

_"Your apology can't fix my shirt!"_

_"Easy Shane, It was an accident,"_

_Did I mention that all of Shane Grey's friends were also good looking?_

_Did I ever mention that Shane Grey was sexy as hell?_

_"No Nate, it's completely stained brown!"_

_I was feeling like such an idiot and it didn't help that his yelling was starting to attract a crowd outside. All I could do was mumble more apologies and keep my head down._

_"Dude, I'm sure you can soak it. The coke will come out,"_

_You could tell that his friend Nate wasn't like the rest of them._

_"This is my favourite white Lacoste polo! I am not soaking it!"_

_Wow, who knew Shane Grey could be such a drama queen._

_"Again, I am so sorry! I ... I... I'll buy you na new one, "_

_Curse my nerves._

_"Forget it, you probably can't afford it anyways. Besides, it's not your fault your acne is blocking your vision,"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Jerk.

"Hello! Earth to Mitchie! You thinking about someone?"

Funny, she sounded hopeful.

"Me? As if..."

I'll just let her think what she wants.

All I know what is that me and Shane Grey ain't happening.

Ever.

"I'm sure,"

You could see it in her eyes, she totally didn't believe me.

Whatever.

The rest of the car ride went pretty smooth. It went back to normal and it felt good to be around my mom and be myself. It was hard at camp, always being on my guard.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my bed and felt totally relaxed, aside from this little headache that was starting to form.

"Mom! Can you grab me some Advil? My head hurts!"

Not two minutes later, there was was with a glass of water and some drugs.

Yay!

"Did you really mean that, mom?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"In the car, that you liked me? For ALL of me?" I made circle shapes around my stomach and thighs to emphasize my point.

"Honey, I love you the same no matter what shape or size. You're my special little girl who's growing up to be more beautiful than I imagined. To let anyone tell you otherwise. Just because you aren't a size two doesn't mean you aren't pretty,"

She gave me a big hug and told me it was ok to be insecure. Even though I didn't fully believe her, it still felt good to hear it. So I relaxed and let the emotions come out. I cried and soaked her shirt a little.

"I was so jealous of all the girls and their bikinis. They could wear anything they wanted and keep up in dance class without an inhaler,"

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's ok. I think we need to get you involved in something. You need some motivation, some drive. Why don't you take up some dance classes or take up sports?"

"You think that will help?"

"Of course. It will help with your stamina and help you stay fit. What do you think? Want to give something a try?"

"I guess I could give it a try,"

Believe it or not, I was starting to get excited.

"I always wanted to take hip hop and salsa..." I started thinking of all the different classes I could take.

"I know," Awe, I loved my mom. I was glad she was in it all the way with me. "You could take Zumba. It's kind of like a hipe hop and latin dance mash up class..."

She went on explaining all the different classes I could take.

I had a whole week off before senior year started and I was determined to make the best of it.

I want to be healthy and less pathetic. I have to prove to Shane Grey that I'm not useless and ugly...

Wait, why would I care anyways? I never want to see him again or his sexy body.

Damnit!

I don't care, I don't care, I don't care...

Ok, maybe a little bit. But it's only to prove to him that I'm not a sight for sore eyes.

I think I just found my motivation.

This week, I signed up for five different classes. They only last six weeks so I thought I'd give them a try. If I like them, which I hope I do, I'll definitely keep going with them. However, my schedule is pretty full. I might be regretting it later...

My schedule so far:

Mondays: Hip hop at 4:30

Tuesdays: Salsa at 5:30

Wednesdays: Belly dance at 7:00

Thursdays: Zumba at 6:30

Saturdays: Swim at 8:00 AM

Fridays were my only days off but I figured I'd do homework there so that I could free up the rest of my weekend. Can't do any partying if I'm waking up for swim that early.

Not like I'm invited to any of them anyways.

And with school around the corner, I was getting nervous.

Hopefully, I could pull myself together this year on time for bikini season.

* * *

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I always like to hear what I can improve on and I am definitely open to any suggestions you guys might have to add to the plot!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two. I had to change some stuff around but here you are. I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Camp Rock, nor the brands they may be mentioned in this story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Are you sure mom? Check again…"

"Mitchie, the scale doesn't lie,"

"But how come I gained five more pounds? I thought these classes were supposed to make me lose weight. Now I'm at 165 pounds!"

"Mitchie, that probably means you're gaining muscle. Just keep eating good, and drink more fluids. I'm sure you will see results soon,"

Week one was over of classes and I like them all, so far. Hip hop was fun and my instructor was really good. Salsa was a little scary because I couldn't really understand my teacher but he seemed nice enough. Belly dancing was really cool though. I discovered that it wasn't a complete fail that that I could actually (well, sort of) move my hips. It was definitely a start. Zumba was, by far, my favourite. I really enjoyed myself. And swimming? Well, it was just lane swimming and strokes for now. Really relaxing.

The best part of it all was that I only needed my inhaler twice… on average per class. Pretty good, I'd say.

The worst part is I guess I gained five pounds, supposedly of muscle. That and that I was exhausted by the end of the week.

Who ever said operation bikini season was a synch?

* * *

"Hey Mitchie!"

Who was that?

"Oh hey Sam. How's it going?"

Sam was one of those naturally pretty people. She had long sandy coloured hart that was naturally thick and straight with hazel eyes. I was jealous but I couldn't hate her because she was always so nice to me.

"Good and you?"

"I'm pretty good, I guess,"

"You look different," She said while observing me. "Did you do something different with your hair?"

Really? She noticed?

"Yeah, I did actually. I straightened it. Does it look bad?"

Suddenly, I was feeling self conscious.

"No, not at all. It looks great. Your skin is looking really great too, by the way,"

"Thanks! I've been -"

"Sam, let's go!"

Cue hot jock boyfriend. Did I mention that Sam was a cheerleader? Of course, it's only natural the captain of the cheerleaders would date to hot QB of the football team.

"Shoot, sorry Mitch. That's Dominic for you. Got to run, see ya!"

She gave me a wave and made her way to her other half. Sam and Dom were basically everybody's it couple.

Jealous.

At least she complimented me. And it's true. I've been taking some stuff for my acne and my skin wasn't so blotchy and full of zits. Thank you very expensive acne cream, you are amazing.

I almost forgot to shut my locker, so when I turned around to lock it, I was staring at no other than Tess Tyler.

Fml.

My school was so big that it was rare that i ran into her. But when I did, it was just bad news bears… x1098498798093485394875.

"Hey bottom feeder. Trying to fit in again?"

Bottom feeder? Wtf? What kind of insult was that?

"Hi Tess,"

Go away.

"You think that by doing your hair you'll look somewhat more tolerable? News flash, hell no,"

Eff you.

"Look, I have to go," I sighed.

"Well let me leave you with some words of wisdom. If you ever ruin Shane Grey's shirt ever again, I'll ruin your life,"

Was that a threat? Pfffft. I'm never going to see him anytime soon.

"I already apologized,"

Besides, he doesn't even live anywhere near us.

I could care less…

"Not good enough Torres. You're lucky I have a manicure or else I would have loved for you to meet the rest of my friends,"

God, her laugh was so annoying.

With that, I locked my locker and glared at her back.

If looks could kill.

* * *

The next few months flew by.I was always super busy with school, then classes. I would wake up, go to school, g to class, do homework, then pass out. I was spent! Fortunately, during that time, I rarely ran into Tess. But she did give me a couple of swirlies.

Bitch.

I noticed too, that my endurance and stamina were a lot better. As of lately, I haven't been using my inhaler. Nice. I could confidently leave it at home now and not worry about having another attack at school. My doctor gave me a new prescription that let me take it less often.

"Mom! I can't find anything to wear! Nothing is fitting!"

Did I mention it was winter formal in two days? I can't remember the last time I got excited about it, or went shopping for that matter…

"Alright, get in the car. It's time for a make over,"

Right, I hated shopping because nothing fit either. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad since I lost 15 pounds…

I ended up finding and wearing a cream coloured floor length dress that diamonds and sequins on the low neckline. It wasn't strapless but it didn't have the ugly thin straps either. It was a v-cut in the front and the back but you could get away with a nude coloured braw. I bought some simple black pumps that were tall, but surprisingly easy to walk in. I accessorized with some diamond looking bangles and silver dangle earrings. I left my hair natural, which is wavy, and did my own light make up.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late! Mom, get in the car"

I was running to the washroom to do a once over and approve before I left.

"Quick, let's get a move on then,"

We got to the school and it was tastefully decorated thanks to the rich mom and dads that could afford to donate a whole bunch to our school. The entrance to our gym was very grande. There was fabric draped from the ceiling and tons of chandeliers. The colour themes were red, copper and gold. Everything looked very big and extravagant. How they managed to pull this off was a mystery to me. But of course, you can do anything with money.

Eventually, I found the group that I was looking for and we were having lots of fun dancing and meeting new people.

Then I saw her.

Tess Tyler was making a bee-line towards me.

Shit.

I didn't want to make the other girls worry and get hated on because of me, so I just didn't look at her as she was approaching me.

3…

2…

I looked down and shut my eyes real tight.

1…

Anytime now.

….

….

..

What the heck? Tess Tyler just walked passed me. This wasn't normal. She was always confrontational when she saw me.

I was curious so I turned to see who was was walking to. Unfortunately, what I witnessed wasn't pretty. She slushied another girl and I felt really bad. I knew exactly what she was going through and I couldn't help but be pulled towards her to give her some comfort.

It was weird though. It was almost as if Tess didn't recognize me.

Whatever. I wasn't complaining.

I saw the girl running towards the washroom and I quickly excused myself from the group. Luckily, the girls washroom was deserted when I got there.

"Hello?" I knocked on the only closed stall door. When I didn't hear a reply, I prodded a little more. "I know exactly what you're going through," I spoke softly. "Before Tess poured that drink on you, I thought she was coming towards me. Actually, I kind of wish she did it to me instead of you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. No one does,"

I heard shuffling on the other side of the door then it finally opened. What I saw was not a pretty sight, but it could have been worse. Her curly dark hair was all sticky and wet with pop. It fell flat and stuck to her head. Her make up was a little bit runny under her eyes and they were puffy and red from crying. Her deep purple dress was badly stained as well but it was pretty dark in the gym, you wouldn't notice a whole lot of it.

"Thank you. You are very kind. Unfortunately, I think it's time I go home. I can't stay looking like this," she lifted up her dress and shook her head in emphasis, smiling sadly.

I stood there looking at her for minute, a plan formulating in my head.

"I know, I look pretty bad. Thanks for following me though and calming me down. I'm Carolina, by the way,"

"I'm Mitchie," I shook the hand she offered. "And I don't think you should go just yet. It's a little bit early for that. I think I can help..."

Not twenty minutes later, my new friend Selina was transformed! The magical items in my clutch were a life saver not just for me but for her as well. Thank goodness I packed my compact curling and volumizing mousse, mascara, eyeliner, dark trio eye shadow palette, and my little stain stick. We moved to a more secluded washroom to get her ready. We washed her hair in the sink and put the stain remover on her dress. Since her hair was naturally curly, my mousse kept her hair very nice and frizz free without the crunchy look. She washed her face and I applied her make up.

After I was finished, I stepped back and admired my work. Not bad, Mitchie Torres. Not bad at all.

"Wow, I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me," She looked in the mirror and had the biggest smile on her face.

I couldn't believe it either, but I felt pretty good about myself and I also made a new friend. A new friend who was absolutely gorgeous. All in all, she cleaned up pretty well. She had long curly hair, big brown eyes and had a natural beauty about her. Her dress was a dark purple with a sweetheart shape cut, floor length and a nice mermaid style at the bottom. Tess probably didn't like the fact that this girl looked better than she did.

"Thank you very much," she turned and gave me a hug which I also returned.

"Anytime. I best get going. My friends are probably looking for me," I turned to leave but she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Uhm, do you think I could hang out with you tonight? I think my friends might have ditched me because of Tess. They probably aren't going to hang out with me anymore because they are scared they might be next..." She looked down, embarrassed and sad.

The poor girl. Now that I thought about it, none of her friends or anybody came to help her after the incident. I guess they were too scared to be friends with her now. I guess you can't really call those people friends anyways.

"Don't worry about those people anymore. I wouldn't call them friends if they didn't help you tonight. Come on, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and led her out of the washroom, smiling and laughing at the turn of events.

Overall, aside from the accident, the night went pretty well. Some guys even asked us to dance and I met some more people. Some of the girls thought I was new...

Was I really that unrecognizable?

I guess, since some of the cute guys from the sport teams who were friends with Tess were actually coming up and talking to me. One even asked for my number! This night was full of surprises.

Best of all, Carolina and I managed to avoid Tess the rest of the night. Well, more like Tess was way more into any guy that showed interest in her to care about us. That girl obviously didn't have standards. However, Selina was fitting right in and I could tell this friendship would be a good one.

If this was formal, then I couldn't wait for grad.

* * *

"Mitchie! Over here!" Carolina was waving frantically at me.

A little concerned, I picked up the pace.

"Something the matter?" I dropped my school bag on the bench beside me and plopped down at the table with my friends.

"YES!" Same shouted, making the whole cafeteria look. "...Oops," she laughed and everyone went back to what they were doing.

This was my regular table now and surprisingly, it wasn't the loser table. I was surrounded by a weird and eclectic mix of people.

There was Alexx, a cute blonde with a bob, Penelope, a dashing brunette with insanely long, straight hair, Carolina, a short but slim half middle eastern, half spanish girl with naturally tan skin, and Sam, beautiful light coloured hair cheerleader captain. Sam and Alexx were cheerleaders, and Penelope and Carolina were average joes, like myself. Were were all in dance class in the first semester that the school offered. Somehow, one day, we all just clicked.

For guys, there was Dominic, naturally good looking as a result of his status and charming looks, Scott, a sexier version of Robert Pattinson, Chase, the all around good guy with great looks, Steve, the handsome comedian, and Kris, the well dressed one with the thick rimmed glasses and light wavy hair. The boys were all fairly good looking and stood at respectable heights. They were a weird mix of people too, but they all got along great.

And somehow, we met this funny group of people through each other. Dom was obviously there because he was dating Sam. Scott and Alexx kind of had a thing, Penelope and Steve were in drama class together, and Kris was in art class with Carolina. I met Chase at the winter formal and since then we've been on fairly good terms with each other. He was part of the basketball team and wasn't at all what I expected him to be. The three months we've known each other, he was definitely one of my best friends.

"Someone want to fill me in?" The guys hadn't gotten there yet and I had a feeling it was about one of them.

"Well, I don't have a date to prom yet and -"

"Basically, Steve is too chicken shit to ask Penelope to prom," Alexx interrupted Penelope.

That was Alexx's nature, blunt and straight to the point. No sugar coating.

"Why don't you ask him first?"

"Great idea, Carolina!"

"What if he says no? I'm scared,"

"No time for that now, the guys are coming!" We all looked and sure enough, they were at the other end of the caf and heading right towards us.

"Ok, here's the plan," Naturally, the caption had a plan. "I'll take Dom to my car, Carolina, you take Kris to the art room, Alexx, take your boyfriend Scott to get a slurpee or something, and Mitchie, you can take Chase to the gym. Everybody think of an excuse! Obviously, Penelope needs some time with Steve. Now, act normal!" Sam spit that out so fast that we barely caught any of it.

"Did you just call Scott my boyfriend?" Alexx whispered furiously so that they guys wouldn't hear.

"Shut up Alexx. Not now," Alexx bit back a comment and everyone else just started laughing about how true it was.

"And what's so funny over here?" That was Dom.

"Alexx is just being a goof. But hey, can you come with me though? I forgot my cell phone in my car and I'm expecting my mom to call me sometime after lunch," She was definitely a natural.

"Oh really?" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively. "That's a new one," Dom laughed jokingly.

"Oh, shut up!" Sam punched him in the arm playfully and started walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Hey Kris, can I show you something? Miss Brown wants us to draw an..."

Soon, everybody had left the table, leaving the two lovebirds by themselves.

"I know what you're doing," Chase said laughing down the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I turned my head away from him but you could tell I was smiling when I spoke.

"Haha, I don't blame you though. It's about time someone stepped in,"

"Agreed," I said as we reached the gym. "Shoot some hoops?"

"You play?" He sounded intrigued.

"I might," _Swish. _I got the ball in the basket.

My confidence went through the roof.

"Damn, Torres. Didn't know you had it in you,"

"Neither did I,"

We continued like that, taking turns taking shots and goofing around before we decided to head back.

"Uh, listen Mitchie," Chase started nervously.

"Yeah?"

He was doing that cute scratch behind the head when you're nervous thing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me. Uh, that's if you don't have anyone to go with... You know, if you want to. That's cool if you don't, I mean, I understand and -" He was speaking so far and I swear he was going to go on, and on, and on.

"Chase, shut up. You're rambling," He looked surprised and embarrassed. It was cute.

WTF Mitchie Torres. He's asking you to prom. STFU and say yes!

"And sure, I mean yes. I'll go with you to prom," I answered back, smiling.

"Awesome! I mean, that's great. I've got calculus right now but I'll text you later about it," He said excitedly and walked the other direction.

"Sure, see ya!" I waved.

Oh my GOSH! I was suddenly very excited for prom.

I practically skipped down the hallway, back to the cafeteria to regroup with the girls, a smile plastered on my face.

Graduation was less than two months away and I managed to get a date. Chase was the perfect choice too. He was gorgeous, tall with blue eyes and dark hair. The epitome of sexy basketball player with a great athletic build. I just couldn't believe he asked me, ME of all people.

Damn Mitchie, these classes sure payed off.

Not only did I feel great, I didn't look half bad either. At least I didn't think so. I kept busy with dance and even advanced a few levels in each class. I even started to go for runs before school. Last time I weighed myself, I was 126 pounds. I pretty much donated my whole closet because nothing fit anymore. Even some of my shoes. I didn't know that was possible. Was I crazy or could you lose weight in your feet?

I was almost at my goal weight of 118 pounds. I thought that was realistic since I was short and tiny. A few more months and I was sure to be there.

"Mission complete ladies," Penelope proudly proclaimed when everyone arrive. Everyone squealed.

"That's my girl!" Alexx high fived her.

"Oh, hun, that's wonderful" Carolina gave her a hug.

"Well, it seems like Sam's plan worked for more than one person too..." I gave a huge smile.

"No thanks to the mastermind here," Sam was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"What? No way! Shut up, Mitchie! Really?" Alexx sounded way more excited than I did.

"I guess so. I honestly can't believe it. Out of all the girls he knows, he chose me,"

"Mitchie, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're hot. I overheard some randoms in the hallway checking you out. Even the football players and some of Dom's friends think you're hot,"

"What? No..." My face was red. "Really?"

"It's true. I overheard Tristan talking with Scott,"

"Kris thinks you've changed, in a good way obviously, too,"

"Steve thinks you look good too,"

"And I heard Chase gets protective and possessive about you,"

"You girls are lying!" I wasn't mad, but it was a lot to take in. I was more uncertain more than anything..

All the girls just laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I loved my friends. I was so lucky to have found them.

I think it was time for little celebration.

"So, who's up for a girls night at my house Friday?"

All the girls squealed in delight.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**xo-m**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. School is crazy and lame but here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.**

**

* * *

**

Was it normal to feel this nervous? My stomach was doing something on its own and I couldn't keep still. Chase was going to be here any minute and I couldn't stop going over all the worst case scenarios in my head.

The graduation ceremony went with out a hitch this morning. That was the most nerve wracking part. All I could think about was how I didn't want to fall or trip over my feet as I walked across the stage to grab my diploma.

Luckily, noting happened…

Yet.

On another positive note, I didn't run into Tess Tyler either…

Yet.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Mitchie?"

Shit.

He's here.

"Yes mom?"

Why did my voice sound so weird and high?

And was that a crack?

"Chase is here,"

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec,"

Deep calm breaths Mitchie.

In and out.

I took one last look in the mirror and didn't recognize the girl staring back.

To say I looked good was an understatement.

At least, I thought so.

My hair was curled in an modern and chic up do with side swept bangs and hair slightly puffed at my crown. I chose to go with smokey eyes and glossy pink lip gloss with a little blush. My dress was a white patterned sweetheart strapless gown with some lace detailing. The dress was cropped at the front but long in the back. To complete the look, I wore a pair of designer heels my mom got me as a graduation present **(A/N: If you want to know what the dress looks like, google what Selena Gomez wore to the People's Choice Awards 2011)**.

Until now, I never knew how bronze my skin was from all the sun I was soaking up. I looked like I was glowing in my dress.

I started to make my was down the stairs. I was so nervous, I couldn't look up. I felt like I was going to be sick I was so self conscious. Maybe I should have taken one of the girls instead of mom to help me pick out my dress...

I heard gasps from the bottom of the stairs.

Did I look that bad?

I quickly looked up to see the tear stained face of my mom and the proud face of my dad. It took a lot not to make me tear up at the sight.

When I looked at Chase, my heart stopped for a second. He looked more handsome than ever. So good looking it should have been a crime.

Did I mention that the look on his face made me turn beat red? Could the guy be anymore obvious? Pretty soon he'd be catching flies with his mouth wide open like that.

"Honey, you look amazing," My mom hugged me. "You truly are beautiful,"

"Mom, please. I have to go take pictures!"

"I'm sorry love,"

"Mitchie, you are the most beautiful woman in my life," I heard Chase laugh with me when my mom elbowed him the in ribs playfully. "After your mother, of course. You make me very proud,"

"Thanks dad," I gave him a hug as well.

"This is for you Mitch," I let Chase put the pretty corsage on my wrist. It was a simple cream coloured flower.

I stared at everyone in the room and instantly had a huge grin on my face. I definitely would not have felt this good and looked this great with out the help of my parents but especially, without my mom. When I weighed myself this morning, I was officially at my goal weight of 118lbs and I definitely had my mom to thank for that.

This day couldn't get any better.

_HONK HONK!_

"Alright, time to go. We're going to be late!"

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the limo outside.

When I opened the door, I pretty much had a heart attack.

Everyone was screaming.

Well, at least the girls were.

"HOLY SHIT MITCHIE!:

"BEAUTIFUL!"

"HOTTIE!"

"MAMACITA!"

I looked back to see my parents laughing at the door.

Great.

"Calm down ladies. You all look very beautiful yourselves," I couldn't help but admire everyone as we got in.

At first I was scared that I was overdressed. I saw some of the other girls dresses online but this is the most I had ever done. After seeing everyone else in their dress, I quickly felt that I fit in. They all had beautiful dresses that were floor length like mine in all different colours.

When I looked at the guys, my jaw dropped. It was hard to believe I had friends that looked this good.

"Gentlemen, I must say you clean up very well too,"

Everyone was complimenting everyone. The atmosphere in the limo was wild and exciting.

"Let's pop a bottle!" Somebody loudly declared with shouts and hollers.

I didn't glance back once at my parents who were still on the porch as we pulled out.

* * *

UCLA, Yale, or Stanford?

I got an acceptance letter from each school but it was hard narrowing it down.

Stanford was my last pick, but I also got the better scholarship there.

At least I don't have to choose right away.

Speaking of mail, I also got a letter from Camp Rock.

Uh oh, did I not make it this year?

Fml.

Oh, wait.

Well, this was weird.

_Dear Mitchie Torres,_

_We would like to congratulate you once again on making the auditions into our program here at Camp Rock. We would also like to inform you on some changes we have made to this year's program to properly prepare you for your stay. _

_This year, we will divide the camp into different age groups. Those who are 13 - 15 years of age will be located at the front cabins north to the mess hall. Those who are 16 - 17 years of age will be in the cabins situated east of the mess hall, near the theatre. The oldest group of 18 - 19 year olds will be staying in the cabins south of the mess hall, near the beach and boat docks. _

_Also starting this year, we will be changing curfew times. Lights out at 10:00 p.m. for the youngest age group, lights out at 11:30 p.m. for the middle age group, and lights out at 1:00 a.m. for the eldest age group. Breakfast will still be served at the normal start time from 8:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m. . All other scheduled times remain the same as well. _

_Based upon the success of last year, we will hold another welcome dance which will take place the first Friday of camp at 8:00 p.m. . Absolutely no alcohol is permitted or tolerated. _

_Anyone who abuses any of the rules and regulations will be punished either with suspension, kitchen duty, or possibly sent home at their own cost._

_If you have any further questions or concerns, please refer to the handbook and FAQ sheets attached._

_Kind regards,_

_Camp Rock Staff Committee _

This was as helpful as it was interesting.

"MOM! Start the car! I need a new bikini!"

* * *

Today was the day.

I was finally going back to Camp Rock for my final year. In a way I was sad, but overall, I was more than ready to get out of that place. It definitely didn't remind me of any good memories and I was nervous for what was going to happen once I got there.

This year, I wasn't going to put up with Tess Tyler if she tried anything. This year, she was going to meet her maker, aka: Mitchie Torres.

That is, if I didn't chicken out.

My thoughts also drifted to Chase. He was my only friend that applied to a few of the same schools as me. It would be nice to have the support and a familiar face around while at school, not like Shane Gray.

Hold up.

Shane Gray?

Really Mitchie?

What are you doing thinking about him?

He's not worth the time or effort-

_BEEP!_

"Text message," I heard my mom say.

"Hmm?" I wasn't really paying attention. I was zoning out, a million and one things going through my head.

"You got a text message,"

"Oh, thanks,"

I reached towards the backseat and grabbed my Blackberry Torch from the side pocket. Scrolling down, I saw that I had two BBMs (Blackberry Messenger); one from Chase, and one from Caitlyn.

_**Caitlyn Gellar: Are you here yet? We are bunk mates again this year! **_

_**Mitchie Torres: Really? That's awesome! I'm almost there. Another 10 minutes max. **_

_**Caitlyn Gellar: Ok. PS. I have a surprise for you! Text me when you get here!**_

_**Mitchie Torres: Ok. See you soon!**_

"Everything alright dear?"

"Yes, just Caitlyn. She says she has a surprise when I get there,"

"We are almost there so you'll find out soon,"

I scrolled down my phone again and read Chase's message.

_**Chase Thompson: Mitch! I got into UCLA with an awesome basketball scholarship!**_

_**Mitchie Torres: OMG Chase! That's awesome! I got into UCLA too but I also got into Stanford and Yale. Not sure which one I want though.**_

_**Chase Thompson: Wow, that's great Mitch. I say you should obviously go to UCLA but they are all good schools. **_

_**Mitchie Torres: Yeah, I was leaning more towards Stanford but who knows. I've still got a little while to choose. **_

_**Chase Thompson: For sure. Anyway, just wanted to tell you the good news and have fun at camp. I'm already late to the basketball training camp I got into. Bye and be safe!**_

_**Mitchie Torres: Thanks, you too! See you soon and good luck!**_

After prom, things with me and Chase were still the same, if not better. Many people actually thought we were a couple but in fact, we just thought of each other as brother and sister. Being an only child, it felt nice to have Chase look out for me. I've never had that before.

At first, I thought I had a crush on him. We kissed at prom but we both agreed that it was weird and that we were better off as friends.

I looked up to see us pulling into camp. We must have gotten there early because I didn't see the usual amount of people and bustle. I quickly texted Caitlyn to let her know I had arrived while getting my stuff. I didn't have a lot by any means, but I did bring more than last year.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" I turned to see a stunned Caitlyn across the parking lot. Immediately, I smiled. I missed her so much.

"Caitlyn!" I ran across the lot to give my friend a hug.

"Mitchie, you look FAB! I didn't recognize you at all! I hope you didn't starve yourself!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I made sure she didn't," My mom said with a wink.

"Thanks Cat," I loved using that nickname that she hated. "You don't look quite so bad yourself. Did you get taller?"

And indeed she did. Not much but enough to let her beautifully fill out. She told me she used to use retainers to straighten out her teeth and also got them whitened. Those sure were some good looking pearly whites. I almost couldn't recognize her with her nice hair and make up.

After unloading all my stuff, I gave my mom a kiss and a hug goodbye. She teared a little bit, saying how proud she was of my and how beautiful I looked. I couldn't help but tear a little bit after hearing that too.

"Oh my gosh Mitchie. This is going to be the best and most eventful year of Camp Rock ever. Final Jam is going to rock and we look hotter than ever!" Caitlyn stated excitedly as we walked to our cabin.

"Haha, I agree my friend. This will be interesting. By the way, which one is our cabin?"

"Well, I pulled some strings and got us a two level cabin. It's still in the area of our age group, just way better than theirs. It also has two entrances so if one of us brings someone over, the other one won't get bothered," Caitlyn said with a wink.

"Are you for real?" I was excited that our cabin was pimped compared to the others but also caught off guard with the second part of her speech. "The cabin sounds awesome but don't count on me to bring someone back,"

"Pshhhh. Yeah right! We'll see when you start to find someone you like here. I mean, we're all a bunch of hormonal teenagers in this neck of the woods, literally. Remember last year? Ugh! Actually, maybe let's not talk about that. Look! There it is!" My hyper friend pointed towards a huge red, modern looking cabin with a large rap around deck on the top and bottom level.

It looked more like a house, but who cares?

"How in the hell did you manage this?" My draw was literally dropping.

"It pays to know people,"

"Alright, dibs on the biggest bedroom!" I shouted as I raced towards the house laughing excitedly.

"Who's cabin is that over there?" I was curious.

Caitlyn and I were on the porch outside my bedroom. Thank goodness we had the place to ourselves. Our cabin was kind of enclosed by trees a little secluded but not far from the other cabins around.

"Where?"

"Over there, kind of behind the trees," I said point in the general direction of where it was.

She was squinting at where I was pointing. You could see a portion of the blue cabin. It looked like theirs but only in a different colour. The part that was exposed to them also had a deck and some walk out doors like Mitchie's.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you..." The way she trailed off left a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Out with it,"

"Well, that's where Shane, Nate and Jason are staying,"

Yup, that definitely wasn't sweet music to my ears. An "Oh," was all I could manage.

"I'm sorry Mitch, nothing I could do about that," Well, at least she was honest.

"You know what? That's ok Cat," I said sincerely. "I have to get over it anyways. Besides, it's not like I have to see them 24/7. Who cares about them anyway? Let's just do our thing," I said confidently.

"Oh, Mitchie! This is going to be so much fun!" Caitlyn started jumping and then hugged me. Then we were both hugging and jumping and acting stupid on the deck.

"Wow, this is a great view," a voice said loud enough from a near cabin.

We both froze and turned around to where the voice was coming from.

Of course, it came from the stupid blue cabin adjacent to us.

Of course, it was none other than Shane Gray with an annoying smirk on his face. Looks like his room was the one across mine. Why couldn't their cabin be further away?

And of course, I was too stunned to say anything or notice that he didn't insult me or threaten me but Caitlyn seemed fully functional.

"Yeah, great isn't it?" Caitlyn almost sounded hesitant.

"Oh, excellent," As he said this, he was looking at me.

And that's when I realized he wasn't quite looking at my face. I followed his gaze only to find that my tank top drooped a lot more down then front than it usually did, exposing too much of my bright lime green bra and an ample amount of cleavage.

Probably because of the jumping.

How wonderful.

I'm so blaming Caitlyn for this.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated !**

**Remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapter. **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**There you go ladies and gentlemen. Finally come up with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support. Keep it coming. I like reading what you guys think. Also, my characters are based on how they look modernly today.**

**Without further ado, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. **

* * *

"Stupid Shane Gray,"

I was muttering not very nice things about the Camp Rock wannabe star under my breath as I was unpacking. On the plus side, my room was absolutely HUGE. I don't know what Caitlyn did, but I'm sure glad she did it. I had an awesome view with a huge deck and enough room to do practice choreography in private. I had my own little balcony and hammock too.

I could definitely get used to this.

I just finished unpacking everything and arranged my stuff in the en suite bathroom. The cabin was pretty much fully furnished. For the bedroom, I didn't even need a comforter or sheets for the bed. Did I mention it was a king size bed? Oh yeah, the perks of knowing people.

The only thing I had left to do was text my mom and let her know I was ok. Speaking of phone, where did it go?

"Oh no. Where is my phone?" I found myself wondering out loud.

It was in my pocket when I got here and I don't remember taking it out...

"Caitlyn! Have you seen my phone?" I cried from my room. My door was open so she could hear me.

"Let me check if it's down here but I know it's for sure not in my room!" She replied.

I looked under then bed, in the closet, and in the drawers. It was literally nowhere to be seen!

"Sorry Mitch. Didn't find it anywhere downstairs, in the hallways, my room or the bathrooms.

Where is the last place you remember being with your phone?"

"You sure? GAH! This is terrible!"

Unbelievable! Where the heck did it go?

...

...

...

Unless I dropped in on the verandah outside... where Shane Gray saw my bra.

Oh no.

"…..." I said in a rushed, small voice.

"I don't understand gibberish. Can you please repeat that again?" Caitlyn half-heartedly laughed.

I took a deep breath. "I think it might be on the deck outside. It probably fell out of my pocket.

That's the only place I can think of if it's not inside."

"Ok well let me know if you can't find it," Caitlyn called behind her back as she was walking out of my room.

Oh, hell no. No way am I going out there and showing my face or even risking the chance of getting seen by those boys in the cabin that was not far enough away.

"Caitlyn!" I screamed.

I guess I could have toned it down a bit more because she came thundering up the stairs and throwing the door open, ready to beat my attacker.

"Can you please, please, PLEASE get my phone? I really don't want to go out there!"

"Mitchie!" She was not impressed. "It sounded like you were in trouble. And I don't classify this certain scenario as trouble. Why are you so scared to get it anyways?" I could see her lips twitch into a small smirk.

I knew she knew the reason too but I just couldn't help it. "Caitlyn, I don't want him to see me. I'm still embarrassed from earlier! Just be a good pal and fetch me my phone?" I tried using my big puppy dog eyes and best sad face.

"Nuh uh. You're on your own girlfriend. I'm going to go hop in the shower before supper time. Holler at me only if you're getting attacked," she winked at me and shut the door on her way out.

Dammit.

"Stupid Shane Gray," I found myself muttering once again.

Well, here goes nothing.

I got up and crossed the gigantic room and paused at the French doors that led to the deck.

Before I opened the doors, I moved the curtains a bit to see if there was anybody on the other side of the camp area.

Not a single soul in sight.

I sighed in relief and stepped outside. My phone was definitely there on the other side and it, thankfully, didn't look damaged.

As I bent over to pick it up, I unfortunately heard the one voice I was hoping not to hear. As my luck would have it, my backside was in his direct line of vision.

How I loved my life sometimes.

"Come to give us another show?"

How I wish I could instantly transport myself and give him a knuckle sandwich right in the jaw.

Too bad I don't have super powers and that I'm a big wussy.

I completely froze. I was debating on whether I should scream bloody murder for Caitlyn and risk getting yelled at from her for disturbing her during her shower, or telling off Shane Gray once and for all.

Or option three: run as fast as I could to my room.

I liked option three... with a little bit of cursing.

"Screw you, Shane Gray!" I yelled getting closer to the freedom I called bedroom.

"Hey, wait a minute! How do you know my name? I've never seen you before here at Camp Rock! Are you new?" I heard him shout across. The look on his face was definitely one of curiosity… and obviously narcissism because he had a reputation around here.

Instead of replying with words, I chose to reply with actions. Well, they do say actions speak louder than words, right?

I flipped him the bird (the finger) and slammed the doors shut. I stayed there with my back against the door and tried calm my racing heart.

I don't know how long I was in that position for because when I looked up Caitlyn was in my room towel drying her hair and talking to me. "Hello! Earth to Mitchie!"

"Ugh! Sorry. I was completely zoned out," I said, not in a chipper mood at all. "I don't think I'll be making it to supper. I'm not hungry so you can just go ahead with out me,"

"What? But we definitely didn't eat since lunch and I know I'm hungry. Are you sure? Unless... something happened outside?" Caitlyn winked suggestively.

"What's that face for?" I flopped on my bed and buried my face in my pillows. The last thing I wanted to think about was that piece of hot ass located across the cabin…

Damnit! There I go again. Even further proof that I should skip dinner tonight.

"Mitch, you may not like him or his very ugly personality, but it's definitely ok to find him attractive. Myself included. I mean you'd have to be seriously blind to not find him hot. I even find myself getting flustered around him and his friends," she blushed as she said those last words.

He was definitely a looker. That I could not deny. This year he looked different. More grown up and, dare I say, more mature. But we all know that it's not possible. He's as cold as an ice cube. But a good looking ice cube.

Damnit.

Why did he have to look so with that grown up hair cut and dress real good?

Sigh. This was going to be a long summer.

"Trust me, I've noticed. Not with Shane particularly though but more so with his friends?" I winked and laughed out loud. Immediately, I felt a pillow collide with my face. "Haha, hey!" I laughed playfully.

I don't know what you're talking about..." I definitely caught her. She started blushing profusely and turned her head so as to not make eye contact.

I noticed it last year. Anytime Shane's friend Nate was around, it seemed Caitlyn would instantly blush and try to be close to him. They even talked and it seemed he didn't mind her company. In fact, it seemed to me that he would flirt back. I didn't say anything though just incase she didn't like him like that.

But I guess I just found out the answer to that.

"What's his name again? Jake? Nathan? Oh, right. It's Nate. He's not bad looking, hey?" I wriggled my eyebrows at her suggestively, thankful for the change of topic.

"Haha! I'll admit, he's definitely easy on the eyes. I was hoping to keep it secret a little while longer. I don't think anything will ever happen anyways so it doesn't matter and don't worry," she said with an unconvincing smile. "But that's enough about me. There's no way that I'm letting you skip supper. I mean, you look great, but we don't want people thinking you starved yourself! And you can't avoid Shane Gray forever. Unfortunately, you and me are both stuck with him all summer long,"

I sighed. She was right. "Alright, but I'm dressing differently so that he doesn't recognize me and putting on my glasses. Is that too far?" I asked, a little amused at myself that I would go to such lengths to avoid one person.

"Come on. Let's go get you changed!" Caitlyn grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We both laughed and ran to her room to find me something to wear.

* * *

I looked at myself in Caitlyn's full-length mirror and kind of liked this new look Caitlyn gave me. I looked like a hipster, but in a good way. And dare I say, I looked pretty darn good. Surprisingly, the clothes were all mine but I never though to put them together the way I was sporting them at the moment.

I put on high-waisted denim shorts that were lighter washed in color and slightly frayed at the ends with a cognac colored skinny belt. For the top, I wore an oversized, off white tank top that cut low in the front and even deeper in the back. Underneath, I wore a black lacy bandeau but no bra. On my feet, I sported bright beaded sandals that I absolutely adored.

For my hair and makeup, I didn't want to go overboard. I put on a few layers of mascara and some nude lipstick and a shimmery gloss on top to bring out my eyes. I put my hair up in a messy but stylish high bun, leaving my bangs down with layers framing my face. To complete my transformation, I put on my hipster glasses. Most people thought they were only for fashion, but they were also my prescription.

"Damn girl," My brunette friend whistled at me. "You know, instead of avoiding attention, I think you are going to gain even more. You look smokin'," Caitlyn laughed while shaking her head.

"Not my fault I look so good," I joked while pointing at myself and faking a pose.

"Let's go you loser," She said while tugging my arm.

"Aye aye, captain!" I saluted. "Oh, just a sec," I ran back to my room to put on some deodorant and spray myself with Dior's Hypnotic Poison, my favorite perfume.

Ladies, hygiene is essential and key.

Making sure we had our phones and cabin keys, we set off in the direction of the mess hall.

"You clean up good if I do say so myself Caitlyn," I complemented her.

It was true. Caitlyn looked stunning. She also had a little big of high-waisted denim shorts that looked frayed and ripped with a brown belt. She had a soft coral sheer tank top that was buttoned up and cut low but modest enough to not show too much off. It was a little loose but form fitting also. Her hair was wavy and her bangs were side swept. She had on black Ray Bans on with a long and dangly necklace with beaded sandals as well.

"Yeah, we almost have the same vibe going on. Me like," She winked and laughed. "I bet all the boys will be drooling over us once we step inside. They won't know what hit 'em!"

"Yeah, over you but not me,"

"Oh, shut up," she swatted my arm playfully.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to make you feel good now so that you won't feel so bad when you find out they will be swarming me instead of you," I winked and ran ahead, laughing obnoxiously.

"Jerk!" She stuck out her tongue and raced me to the hall.

It was about a fifteen-minute commute from our cabin to the central places in the camp by foot but I didn't mind the location. It was kind of nice being away and having some privacy.

When we arrived, the place was moderately packed. I also noticed they made renovations since the last year.

"Are you sure this is the mess hall? It looks more like a freaking restaurant with a stage and dance floor!" I admired.

"Yup. Rumor has it that a bunch of the rich brats complained about the cleanliness and food menu items. So I guess this is the end result. A four star restaurant in the middle of nowhere for yours truly," Caitlyn snorted. "But apparently that's not all. They also updated the singing and dancing facilities and took into account acoustics and all that jazz,"

"No way, those were already impressive. Besides, isn't this supposed to be a camp? What ever happened to plain old roughing it in the woods with a tent and sleeping bag?" This whole thing was getting ridiculous.

"Oh that's not even the best part. I heard they built the staff an indoor pool and a large private hot tub in a secret location. You need keys and a password to get in. However, I have yet to confirm that. Apparently, no one has discovered it yet. But it's still pretty early," she grinned at me.

Well, I would want some perks too if I had to deal with even half of these brats here too.

I smirked. "Oh? You want to find out where it's located? Want a little private time with a certain somebody?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Caitlyn and succeeded at getting a reaction.

"Excuse me? Miss Mitchie Torres, just what are you implying?" She dramatically rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Who me? Why, whatever do you mean?" I laughed and started heading to the food line.

"I'm not finished with you yet Torres," I heard her laugh behind me.

As soon as we got our food, which was absolutely a big step up from last year and last years was pretty good, we found a spot near the back to set up camp. Caitlyn claimed it was the perfect spot to 'people-watch', as she put it, and scout out any of the potential hotties at camp this year.

Her idea not mine… I swear… Ok it was kind of mutual but who cares.

As the time passed, more and more people were starting to come it and pack the place. So far we had it narrowed down to eight guys who fit the 'you're-hot-but-act-like-a-douche' category, eleven who fit the 'you're-not-hot-but-you're-not-ugly-either' profile, three who fit the 'holy-crap-when-did-you-get-hot' category and the rest were all part of the 'ehn' or 'meh' club. Of course, I wasn't really looking to start a relationship here, but the idea of a 'summer fling' certainly was enticing.

We were just about finished eating when suddenly the mess hall erupted with high pitched screams and wails that could be heard from miles away. It was so loud all of a sudden that I almost had to cover my ears to protect my eardrums from popping.

Caitlyn turned around her head towards the door and whistled. "I bet I know what that's all about," she laughed and turned back to face me. "Yep, looks like Shane Gray and his little band of misfits have arrived," she clapped and joked.

"Don't remind me," I put my head own on the table, having the sudden urge to bang it repeatedly.

"Ah, come on. Like I said, he's easy on the eyes and so are his friends. Now shape up, you don't want to look like a slob or anything in front of them, do you?" I could feel her elbowing me gently.

I lifted my head lazily and fixed my posture. "Better your highness?"

"Much. Thank you my lady." She pointed her face and stuck her nose up, trying to imitate posh royalty. It was pretty funny when she took sips out of her cup and stuck her pinky out.

"Haha, do they really do that?" I asked about the pinky pointing.

"Not sure, but I feel pretty ridiculous," we both laughed at that.

We continued our banter for a little while longer. I realized it felt good to be here and with Caitlyn again. I was still a little self-conscious but it seemed like most people didn't recognize me. Almost like I had another chance to prove myself. But at the same time it made me sad that people judged others so easily based on appearances and not for their personality or talent. Those people were like Shane Gray.

Speaking of the devil, there he was, getting his food and talking towards me…

What?

Come again?

"Uh oh…" I gasped. "Code red alert. I repeat, code red alert."

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked worriedly.

"Shane Gray is walking this way. What if he recognizes me? What if he spills his drink on me? Or worse, what if he -"

"Hold up, girl. Look, he's not even looking at you. He's not going to recognize you, remember? This get up is fool proof. Well, it might make him check you out, but who knows. You were far enough for him to not be able to recognize you from earlier," she interjected logically.

Sure enough, he grabbed a spot near our table facing my direction but didn't even look my way. Too was too busy talking, probably about himself and about how 'cool' he is, to his table mates. Also, was that Tess Tyler hanging off his arm?

"Yo Cat, is that Tess Tyler over there or did Barbie blow up and come to camp?"

My partner in crime subtly turned her head and observed the royal table. "Holy crap. Karma is definitely a bitch, isn't she?" She started laughing.

"Our lucky day, hey?" I don't know why, but it felt kind of good knowing that Tess Tyler kind of turned ugly and fat, especially when she prided herself on her amazing figure and good looks. "By the way Cat, when does the dance start?"

"Hmm. Well, it's about," she checked her phone "about five thirty. They changed the time to eight thirty because apparently the dj is running a little late. How about we leave to go get ready? You have to help me pick up a dress! I just can't decide which one I like better!"

I agreed and we started picking up our garbage. We picked up our trays and headed to the trash can and dish area. "I still don't have any idea what I want to wear tonight. I have a few cocktail dresses that I brought with me,"

"Have no fear madame. I will gladly be your personal stylist for this evening," Caitlyn said as she dropped off her stuff.

And as luck would have it, when I turned around after dumping my stuff, I bumped into a solid chest and lost my balance. I heard my glasses hit the floor and anticipated hitting the floor also. I shut my eyes and waited to feel some sort of pain. Instead, after a few moments, I opened my eyes and looked up to see none other than Shane gray staring right at me.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I quickly broke eye contact and looked down for fear of recognition.

"No, that's ok. That was my bad. Here," He reached down, picked up my glasses and handed them over to me. Surprisingly, he wasn't mean.

Does that mean he didn't recognize me?

When I reached out to take my glasses from his hands, our fingers brushed and it was like a surge of electricity going through my body. I gasped and looked up at his face. He was staring at me with an expression like he felt the same thing.

"Uhh, thank you," I said and tried walking towards Caitlyn who was already at the door, waiting to leave with a smirk on her face.

As I turned, I felt him grab onto my wrist. "Wait a sec," I heard him say.

Shit, the moment of truth. I knew he probably recognized me. How could I have ever thought I could fool him?

I turned around hesitantly. Suddenly, the mess hall started to quiet down and all eyes were on us.

"… Yes?" I replied slowly.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm addicted to cliff hangers... What can I say lol. **

**Please R&R! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I apologize profusely for the terribly long wait. I took a hiatus and rediscovered my love of writing again. **

**I would like to make a quick note on the POV for the remainder of the story. I'm switching it from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person POV. Hope this doesn't inconvenience anyone.**

**Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bikini Season**

**Chapter V**

As she waited for his reply, Mitchie's heart was hammering and she forgot to breath.

"You dropped your phone," he said while holding it up as proof.

As she sucked in a breath of relief, the brunette grabbed the phone from his outstretched hand and muttered a quick thanks. Or maybe it was a squeak. She couldn't really tell due to the loud beating of her heart.

When they finally reached a safe distance away from the mess hall, Caitlyn could no longer reign in her laughter. "Holy crap! That was hilarious!"

"Not funny, Caitlyn. That was so embarrassing! On top of that, I'm pretty sure everyone was staring!" Mitchie cried out in despair, still a bit flushed from the encounter.

"You should do that more often, me thinks," the blonde wiggled her eyebrows. "Also, you looked like you were about to shit yourself when you turned back for your phone. That look, priceless," she grinned.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. I'll make sure you some time alone of your own later with your own little boyfriend," Mitchie warned, still unimpressed but she couldn't do anything about the situation now.

At the meek threat, Caitlyn skipped ahead and turned her head to look back at her friend. "Oh really? I'm not scared of you."

"Yeah? Well, you should be," Mitchie threatened while catching up and bumping their hips together.

"Last one to the cabin is a rotten egg!"

xXxXxXxXx

It had been an hour since their arrival back to the cabin and the girls were busy getting themselves ready. Caitlyn retreated to the washroom to shower first while Mitchie decided to paint her nails because she was just going to put her hair in an updo anyways.

"Hey, Mitch! Come down here! I have something for you!" the brunette heard her friend call from downstairs.

"K! Just give me a sec!" Mitchie yelled back, putting a topcoat on her last red toe nail. When she finished, she put everything away and admired her handy work. She loved manicures and pedicures so she made sure to bring her tools to camp. This time, she decided to keep her nails a classic color so she settled on a deep red color.

When she finally made her way downstairs, she noticed a bottle of blush wine chilling in a bucket on the kitchen counter with two glasses. "Is this what I think it is?" Mitchie asked excitedly. While the young adult didn't make it a habit to go to parties every weekend, she had already been exposed to alcohol and its effects and went out every so often with her group of friends from home even though it was illegal. Her parents, of course, didn't know but she would keep it like that until she turned legal age.

"Well that depends, but most likely you guess correct. I hope you don't mind blush wine. I have a few other kinds but I felt like a rosé tonight," Caitlyn grinned, waiting for her friend's approval before opening the bottle.

"I am totally okay with it. I've never had wine before but this stuff looks good. I mean, come on, the drink is pink!"

"Yay!" the other girl clapped her hands before proceeding to open the bottle with a corkscrew. "You'll love it, I promise. I know most people don't like the taste of wine, but this almost tastes like juice."

"Yeah, sure. Let's give it a try. Why not? Ps. How did you manage to get this stuff?" Mitchie asked in a curious voice.

"Do you remember meeting my cousin, Levi? Well, he finally turned twenty-one this year so he bought me a bunch of stuff for my birthday."

When she finally got the cork out, Caitlyn poured the chilled wine into the two glasses, giving them both generous amounts.

"Shouldn't I try it first to see if I like it before giving me some more?" Mitchie laughed raising her eyebrows.

"Pish posh. I know you'll like it. You like tequila shots, which means you'll love this. Now drink," the blonde ordered her friend while taking a swig of her own.

Mitchie did as she was told and she instantly loved it. "Not bad, Gellar. I must say, you have exquisite taste," she said in an English accent while giving her a wink.

"Of course. I must have nothing but the best," she agreed while clinking their glasses and joining her with an accent of her own. "I propose a toast."

"And that would be what, Ms. Gellar?"

"To us fine young ladies, that we may have immense fun and find men just as exquisite as our drinks tonight."

At that, Mitchie just had to laugh. "Cheers!"

While they were polishing off the bottle, both girls parted ways again to finish getting ready. Mitchie grabbed her iPhone and plugged it in to the dock and put on an upbeat playlist on Songza. After running her nails under cold water and making sure they were dry, Mitchie started on her makeup. For tonight's look, she decided on a dramatic smokey eye and prepped her eyes with eye primer. She brought out her Naked Palette by Urban Decay and applied the lightest color, a creamy beige, on her lid. For the crease, she blended two medium dark tones and buffed them out. Between her crease and brow bone, she blended a lighter shade of brown to give it a uniform look. She then applied a black color on the outer corner of her eyes and made sure to blend them out into the contours. The Hispanic girl made sure to keep most of her lid a light color and contour the rest to give it drama. For the inner corners of her eyes, she applied a very light color to make her eyes pop. When she was satisfied, pulled out her liquid liner and made sure to keep it thin near the inner part of her eyes and thicker around the outer corners. The last thing she applied to her eyes were false lashes to really transform her.

Since Mitchie was used to getting herself dolled up on occasion, it only took her half an hour to complete her makeup. She applied foundation, bronzer and blush where appropriate and highlighter to accentuate her face. When she assessed herself in the mirror once more, she remembered that she forgot to put on lipstick. Digging back into her bag, she pulled out her long-lasting wear lip primer and proceeded to apply it all over her lips. For effect, she applied the smallest amount of foundation on her finger and applied it to her lips. She then applied a nude lipstick on top, followed by shiny nude lip-gloss as a topcoat.

With her makeup now complete, Mitchie started on her hair. She decided to keep it fairly simple because her hair and dress were fairly dramatic and she wanted those to be the focal point tonight. Bringing out her one inch curler, she curled her whole head and pinned each piece strategically on the side to give it a cute, messy but elegant side updo.

"Mitch, you almost done? We have to leave soon!" she heard her friend yell from downstairs over the blasting music.

"Almost! Be down in five!"

As she pulled out her dress from her closet, Beyonce's Frekum Dress came on. A very fitting song for the moment, she mused. As the song went on, she danced around and sang along to the song while putting on her dress on. She pulled out her black Haute and Rebellious Vivian Cutout strapped heels and proceeded to dance around and get pumped up. She finished off her look with a pair of oversized nude colored studs. Before joining her friend, she made sure to grab a black clutch with her essentials for the night and sprayed herself with Dior Hypnotic perfume everywhere.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn. Where is my friend and what did you do with her?" Caitlyn whistled when her friend reached the kitchen.

Mitchie blew her friend a kiss and did a twirl so she could see the whole ensemble. "You like?"

"Like? Mitchie, I love! I'm totally borrowing that dress! It is so hot!"

Mitchie's dress was modest from the front, but scandalous from the back. The front was plain black with pearl beading all over the shoulders. From the back, however, it was backless with the pearl beading following the cutout. The high heels just added to the whole effect, making her look legs look really long.

"Anytime, girl. You, on the other hand, look very hot. Nate will not be able to take his eyes off you, if I do say so myself," Mitchie said in approval.

Caitylyn wore a flattering sweetheart shaped baby-doll dress. The dress was crafted in a lightweight, chiffon fabric. Featuring a round neckline, a fitted bodice with a sequin embellished design, a semi-sheer overlay with pleated detailing to the skirt, sleeveless styling, a v-neck back and an exposed zip fastening to the reverse. Designed with a high waist and short cut length. The sequins were a soft green while the chiffon was a soft yellow. The back of the sequin bodice was v-cut as well, showing off her toned back. For heels, she wore simple nude colored heels to give her a little height. She teased her hair at the roots to give her some body and volume and left her long hair down and curly. She also did a smokey eye with neutral lipstick.

"Ok, Mrs. Shane Gray. I could say the same thing to you. You're looking quite scandalous tonight. If you don't get a number, I'll be very surprised and disappointed," Caitlyn mocked while filling up their wine glasses once more.

"We're probably on the same level. I'm expecting you to get Nate's too."

"Let's make a bet. First one to get Shane Gray or Nate Black's number has to clean the cabin for the week. But they have to give us their number, not the other way around."

"For real? Do you know how many people are going to be there tonight putting out more than us?"

"Than we have nothing to lose, do we?"

Mitchie contemplated her words before replying. "Alright, fine. It's a deal."

xXxXxXxXx

Music was blasting throughout the large gymnasium building. The atmosphere was warm and cosy yet electrifying and busy. The lights were turned down low but the music company put up lights around the place specifically for the event. Young adults from the age of sixteen and nineteen were the only ones seen in the building. The younger kids got their own dance in another building. However, that did not mean that you could not find any of the braver youths try their luck entering the older age group's dance.

In one corner, farther from the dj booth with a good view of the whole surrounding area, the boys of Connect 3 were busy trying to implement their plans. Jason was wearing fitted black pants, a white slim-fit shirt along with a matching black blazer and black shoes. However, he wore no tie and left the top couple of buttons unbuttoned for a more casual look. Nate also wore fitted black pants with a collared white shirt and skinny black tie. He rolled up his sleeves and wore black and white converse on his feet, giving him a less formal look. However, Shane looked the most different out of the three.

While the other two boys styled their hair, giving the top more volume, Shane got a noticeable haircut. And it made him look older and all the more appealing to every girl who had seen him thus far. He got a fade on the sides and left the top a little longer to give him a tousled, yet styled look. Shane wore black slim fitted pants with a white collared shirt and lighter gray sports jacket. Just like Jason, he left the top few buttons undone and left a little facial hair, making him really stand out.

As usual, the girls were all gawking at the handsome trio but they boys paid them no mind. "Did you all remember your stuff?" Nate asked the other two.

"I brought two. That should be alright for now, right?" Jason asked.

"I hid some stuff around also, just in case," Nate replied.

"Is anyone looking? Make sure there aren't chaperones around," Shane said while grabbing something from his inner pocket. "Honestly, these guys never learn. They trust us too much," he said while taking a swig from his flask that he snuck in.

"No kidding," the other two agreed while taking shots from their own flasks as well.

"Well, looks like we don't even need to spike the punch. Someone did that for us already," Nate said while pointing to a few guys across the room trying to inconspicuously spike the bowl full of juice.

"I was wondering when it would start. The party started forty-five minutes ago but I guess better late than never," Jason laughed.

"Think about it though. If they tried earlier, it wasn't nearly as packed. Somebody would have seen them," Shane pointed out.

"Hey Nate, where did you hide the stuff? Nate. Nate. Nate!" Jason tried getting Nate's attention but something, or rather someone at the door distracted him.

"Guys, is that who I think it is?"

Both boys turned their attention towards the door to find a stunning blonde with amazing legs standing at the door looking around.

"Looks like our boy has fallen in love," Shane laughed.

"Nate has a crush… Oooooooo," Jason made kissy faces at his friend.

"Shut up guys," Nate blushed while punching Jason on the arm. "But damn, who is her friend?"

Both boys turned their heads again to see a girl they didn't recognize. Shane was trying to figure out where he had seen her because she looked faintly familiar. "Who is that?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she's hot," Jason said and they all silently agreed while checking both girls out.

The girls made their way down the stairs and turned to get some drinks from the drink table. As soon as they turned their backs, all three boys' jaws dropped. They looked quite modest from the front, but as soon as they saw their backless dresses, all three lost it.

"I need a drink," someone said and they all took a long swig from their flasks once more.

"Damn, who is that?" Shane asked out loud.

"Well, that's Caitlyn, but I don't know who her friend is. Actually, that might be the other girl she shares her cabin with," Nate said while still staring at the girls.

"What?" Shane analyzed the girl further. "Are you sure? It can't be."

Jason took another drink from his flask. "It totally is. It can't be anyone else. I don't know her name but I think she's new,"

"Who ever she is, she's hot," Shane replied while still watching the girls.

"Shane, don't make her another one of your conquests," Nate told him pointedly.

"Who says I will? And so what if I do? It's not like I sleep around with every girl," he relied defensively.

"I know that, but you're known to be heartbreaker around here," Nate said.

"He's right," Jason agreed.

"Alright, alright. But I'm just saying, she's hot,"

xXxXxXxXx

This place is packed, Mitchie said to herself as soon as she caught up to Caitlyn who was already waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Ready? I want another drank," Caitlyn winked at her friend.

"You're clearly sober," Mitchie laughed.

"Is it because I said drank instead of drink?"

"I'll never tell," Mitchie winked. "Escort?"

"Yes, please. I'm already buzzed from this wine and I feel fine but these stairs are always tricky business."

"Never fear, milady,"

They both descended the stairs like professionals and made their way to the drink table to fill up. "There's definitely something in this," Caitlyn said while sniffing it. "Smell this."

Mitchie smelled way too much alcohol in the tiny cup. "Maybe it's good?" she offered.

"You try it first."

"I hate being the lab rat."

"Too bad."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Mitchie took a calculated sip before nearly spitting it out. "Maybe we should just stick to our mix?" Mitchie suggested.

"That bad? Darn. I wanted this to last a while. Well, let's go find the bathroom and get 'er done. On our way, keep a look out for some hotties," Caitlyn winked while pulling her hand.

Making her way through the crowd, Mitchie made sure to walk with perfect posture and keep her cool. Caitlyn was doing a good job of looking elegant and poised. Both girls made sure to pack mints and gum just in case.

After they did their business in the washroom, both girls met up with other girls from camp and hit the dance floor. So far, the dj was doing a good job with music. A couple of hours into the party, everyone let loose and started dancing. The dance floor was so packed that it was hard not to accidentally brush people while moving.

Most of the people Mitchie and Caitlyn met that night had also had some drinks of their own but they were all respectful and fun to hang out with. There were still a lot of teens that did not drink but they were just as fun also. But as soon as single ladies came on, all the girls in the building got excited and started singing along. Some girls even knew the dance moves and danced the choreography. Mitchie laughed because it was so packed that they looked kind of ridiculous, but it was a good time.

During their time on the dance floor, Mitchie and Caitlyn had been asked by numerous guys to dance. Too polite to decline or too fueled by alcohol, both agreed to most people who asked them. When a slow song came on, both girls decided to take a break and refill their drinks.

"Wow, it's crazy packed and hot on the dance floor," Caitlyn said as soon as they reached the bathroom.

"I know, right? I'm starting to sweat, I swear," Mitchie said while wiping her forehead and grabbing some powder.

"I'm going to take one more shot. How about you?" the blonde said while making sure the coast was clear in the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me. One more will keep me in a good place and I don't want to get sick,"

After fixing themselves, both girls exited the lady's room and went to stand around some tall tables for lounging around. They chatted about all sorts of things and observed the crowd. Both girls laughed at some of the dance moves that they witnessed from some people. They commented on the outfits some people chose to wear. This year, most of the girls went all out. However, Mitchie was not sure if all the girls and guys were being nice because they changed, because they were drunk or if it was because she was not fat anymore. Either way, she was enjoying all the attention and thanked everyone for their compliments.

"I'm sorry, but me and Caitlyn have to go dance to this song," Mitchie unapologetically said to the group who had gathered around them when Beyonce's Freakum Dress came on. Even though she played it in her room earlier, she absolutely loved that song.

Feeling energized and really happy from the alcohol still in her system, the brunette all but dragged her best friend to the dance floor and pulled out all the moves. She was so into her dancing that she did not care who was around or notice the attention she was receiving.

When the song switched into another upbeat song, Mitchie felt someone snake their arm around her waist and pull her flush against a distinctly male body. The petite brunette instantly stopped dancing and tried to untangle herself from whoever latched onto her. When she turned around to see who it was, the guy grabbed her again by her hips and tried to pull her forward but Mitchie did not know who it was. She started to get rather uncomfortable with whoever this stranger was and made eye contact with the blonde girl across from her.

"Sorry, but no thanks," she told the creep and tried pushing him away but he ignored her.

Caitlyn acted quickly and tried to pry the tall brunette boy off her friend but he still would not let go. "Let go you creep. She said no," Caitlyn said raising her voice.

"Why don't you go dance somewhere else?" the boy retorted rudely and held firm onto a squirming Mitchie. Caitlyn, shocked at the audacity of this guy, was close to giving

"In your dreams, pal. Now let me go," Mitchie tried pushing the guy off but he was a resilient.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," they heard an angry male voice to their left.

When she turned her head, Mitchie was shocked to see none other than Shane Grey standing there and glaring daggers at her captor.

* * *

**And there you have it. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for all the love and support!**

**-mb. **


End file.
